1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable radio terminal and AFC control method which realize AFC (Automatic Frequency Control) for automatically controlling the oscillation frequency of an oscillator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional portable radio terminals applied to systems such as QPSK and WCDMA incorporate low-cost, low-precision oscillators (to be referred to as mobile station oscillators hereinafter) in order to reduce the cost of the portable radio terminal. The portable radio terminal performs AFC (Automatic Frequency Control) for detecting a frequency shift in the mobile station oscillator on the basis of a received wave sent from a higher-frequency-precision base station, feeding back the detected shift, and adjusting the frequency of the mobile station oscillator.
An example of conventional AFC control methods is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-229491. In this prior art, correction data for correcting an AFC signal to be fed back to a mobile station oscillator is stored in a memory. The correction data is read out from the memory in accordance with the lapse of time so as to keep the output frequency of one mobile station oscillator constant with respect to the lapse of time after power-on operation.
In this prior art, however, large power is consumed because AFC operation continues after power-on operation. If the oscillation frequency of the oscillator greatly shifts, the signal timing shifts in an idle time, and reception may fail. High-precision frequency control is not achieved, and a malfunction may occur. Further, it is difficult to correct a frequency shift or rapidly follow phasing.